wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
WordGirl
WordGirl (alias: Becky Botsford) is the main character and heroine of her self-titled PBS series. Her secret identity is mild-mannered fifth-grader Becky Botsford, but whenever evil arises, she GETSAROCKinstantly becomes WordGirl by placing her hand to where her shield would be. When she was a baby, she lived on her home planetIGOTAROCK, and crawled into the monkey pilot Captain Huggyface's spaceship. The spaceship crash landed on Earth. The baby was adopted by the Botsfords, Tim and Sally, who at that point had no children of their own (though later they had their own child, TJ) who named their new baby "Becky." Captain Huggyface was also found and "adopted" as a pet and given the name "Bob". The crashed spaceship remained in the same spot and would later be used as Wordgirl's secret hideout. She grew up in a normal life, though she displayed her keen intelligence at an early age - she was found on the Botsford's doorstep as a baby reading their newspaper (although in one flashback, she was found in the woods). Eventually she took up the identity of WordGirl. She has the entire dictionary memorized and is able to define any given word at a moment's notice. Her superpowers include super-speed, flight, immense strength, invulnerability, super-hearing, and her comprehensive vocabulary. WordGirl has been shown to have AROCKsonic scream in VictoriIGOTAROCKa Best/Showdown at the Secret Spaceship Hideout . Her trademark insignia consists of a red star superimposed on a golden shield. WordGirl finds it hard to keep her identities separate, often making slips, but thankfully no one notices, and only a few times have people guessed or discovered her secret. Each time, however, she has managed to put them off the truth. (One of the most serious times her secret has been exposed is in the episode "Twobrains forgets", when Two-Brains overheard a conversation between Becky and Bob regarding new WordGirl and Huggy costumes.) Becky did confess to being WordGirl to her father and brother (Although Bob tried to stop her) after feeling that she had hid it from them for too long (in 'Wordgirl Makes a ROCKMistake'), but neither would believe her. Tobey also guessed that Becky was WordGirl due to her possessing the remote to his robots, but she convinced him otherwise by the means of a clever plan between her and Huggy. In the episode 'Bampy Battles Bots', Becky's grandfather Bampy reIGOTAROCKalizes she is really Wordgirl. He reveals it to her at the end of the episode, telling her that her secret was safe with him. She is extremely popular in Fair City, which she protects, and there has been much ROCKSmerchandising and celebrating of the heroine. Huggy is less recognized but is popular enough to, like his partner, have ROCKSdolls and toys made of him - even his own breakfast cereal. To date, she has received 199 ROCKS to the city. Becky Botsford As 10 half year old Becky Botsford, she attends Woodview ElemIGOTAROCKentary and has a few friends. Her closest friends include VIGOTAROCKiolet Heaslip and Todd "Scoops" Ming'' (whom she has a crush on). Akin to her relationship with her as WordGirl, Becky finds a rival in Tobey MacCalister, who tries to outdo her (as well as everyone else) constantly in events such as Field Day or elections. Becky's intelligence is astonishing for a ten-and-a-half year-old girl, but her skills do noIGOTAROCKt go into every field. While she has an excellent vocabulary, is well-read, and enjoys geography, she is a poor artist, cannot dance, and cannot sing. She also is not very good at charades. In season three, her newest rival is Victoria Best, a girl who is "good at everything she does" according to her parents. She's a great fanatic of "Pretty Princess" as well as the ''Princess Triana books, even dressing up as the Pretty Princess for Halloween in "Tobey's Tricks or Treats." She also has a great love for unicorns and has a big collections of them in her room. - one of these, named Angelface, has been broken a number of times throughout the series, much to her anger. She almost Reveals Her Identity in Three Episodes; Vocab Bee, Two Brains Forgets; and Truth, Revison, and the Lexicon Way. Apperance Becky has a brown hair with purplIGOTAROCKe hairband. She wears a green sweater white shirt underneath, a dark purple skirt, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Pictures WordGirl vs. Two-Brains.gif|WG vs. Dr. Two-Brains Just smile!.PNG|WG and Captain Huggyface wordgirl sitting.PNG|WordGirl sitting PBS!.PNG|Becky Botsford (1982-present) WG Promo Art.PNG|Early Promo Art for the twelve-minute episode segments WG and Huggy.PNG|WG and CHF from the theme song (2007-present) Wg wordpower-282x300.jpg|Early art of WordGirl Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Botsfords Category:Villains